Fallout: A Brand New Start
by Lazer77
Summary: After the world was torn apart by a nuclear war, Jayson awakes in Vault 13 as one of the two million that survived. His quest is to find out what happened in Vault 15, and to find the Garden Of Eden Creation Kit for an attempt to start life over again.


Fallout: A Brand New Start  
  
PROLOGUE: The year is 2038, the world was destroyed pretty much how many of us predicted...not enough resources to go around. China and Russia made an alliance and invaded Alaska for their rich oil economy; United States of America annexed Canada because of the high population growth; Mexico was fighting the United States for the land they lost in the Mexican War ages ago, and the stories go on. Many lives have been taken because of this resource rush, the world has been becoming less orderly throughout the years and up to this point in time, people are not even scared of authorities. Children walk the city streets to see the hologram televisions show the news, which generally show a few young Americans taunting the police force, after a little while the police take enough humiliation and they open fire on the young Americans along with other innocent bystanders. People as young as thirteen year olds carry weapons on the street for protection, people get murdered out in public areas every day and the world is not a safe place for anyone. The civil unrest lasted for five long years as many lives were shredded by the unnecessary violence. On June 27, 2038 the world was destroyed. The Japanese government was angered by Russia's alliance with China so they launched nuclear missiles, which were 896 times as powerful as the atom bomb dropped almost a century ago. Russia spotted the missiles before they reached Russia, so as a response they launched nuclear missiles to their enemies as well and America was one of them. So the chain continued until the world was left shattered by nuclear warheads. Before the ending of the world, the Earth's population was at sixteen billion due to the astonishing "Baby boom" during the 2020's. After the attack, the world was left with fewer than two million survivors. These survivors were mostly high-ranking officials and some regular civilians who made it to blast proof shelters, known as "Vaults". Many of these vaults were secretly placed throughout the globe, only the lucky ones survived that day, as humanity was almost destroyed, as we know it.  
  
CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO THE NEW WORLD  
  
"How many survivors are reported to be alive?", "...well sir, under two million", "My god, any other vaults around here besides ours?", "Not that we know of sir, we have also received requests to not let anyone outside of the vaults yet". Jayson overheard these voices as he was laying half conscious in a simple steel walled room with a bed and toilet. "I'll go check on survivor 407 sir", Jayson overheard as his room door opened. "Hello, are we awake today?" the strange nurse asked, Jayson could hear and see everything but he had no control over his body. The nurse stuck a thick needle into his neck and Jayson was out in a second. He awoke hours later, which seemed like days for him, he walked outside of his cell room and he noticed a big "Welcome" banner and a man dressed in a black military suit giving a speech, Jayson sat down with the others. "Welcome to Vault 13 everybody! This Vault currently is a residence for over 600 of you. This is a perfect little living environment; you have two dining halls, a hospital to those who were injured by the attacks, an asylum for those who can't handle the fact that the world was destroyed, a few recreational areas, and you will have to bunk up with at least one other person in your room cell." The general was explaining to the crowd, all of the sudden a small man dressed in a white collared shirt with black dress pants ran in and started whispering to the general. The general turned back around to the crowd "It turns out that there ARE some survivors out there, many civilizations have been spotted when Vault 71 flew their reconnaissance helicopter over. But the strange news is that Vault 15 that is actually one of the closest Vaults near us has reported that a strange group of armored soldiers came to the main Vault door and asked to open in the name of Peace and Serenity, the radio signal then picked up gunshots and it was cut off right afterwards. I would like everyone to understand that this is an unusual occurrence, and that we might be locked up in this Vault for about one to two weeks, just remain calm. Some Vaults have already received permission from the ESO, which is the miniature government of the new world to open their doors and freely walk the new Earth. We haven't received any news on when our Vault will be released, so just remain calm and enjoy your new life. My name is Commanding General Optig, please feel free to ask any questions if you need anything". The people started to chatter about what was going on, Jayson didn't know anybody but he saw a line slowly moving towards a booth. Jayson decided to step in the line. "Excuse me, but what is this line for?" Jayson asked the young man in front of him "This is the line that will assign you a bunk partner, if you disobey I heard they take you to the lowest floor in the Vault and execute you, so I think I am going to listen to what they tell me to do. Heh. Heh." The man responded. Jayson waited in line until he got up to the booth, "What cha name?" the woman asked, "Jayson Jillek" he responded, "Ok, here ya go" she handed Jayson a yellow slip of paper with somebody's name on it and a room.  
  
NOTE:  
  
I don't own any rights to this story and all of that other good stuff. I also have a Vice City story but I am taking a break from it, please read and review. Pretty soon I will add a few more chapters to the story. Enjoy 


End file.
